masteroforionfandomcom-20200214-history
Terran
This article refers to the Terran race, playable in Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars. For the planet type, see Terran (Biome). The Terran Khanate is the twisted reflection of the noble Human race. They are ambitious, persistent, and cunning. Yet, they were born of blood and war, leaving them unable to move past the traumas of their development. All they see is war. All they know is power, destruction, and ruthless manipulation. They see the galaxy as a lawless space ruined by social freedoms run rampant, leading the races to weakness and decay. The Khanate was born in a time of great struggle, during a time when their planet was dying and they were forced into exile. On barely light speed capable generation ships they left their home world. Over the generations ships were lost, rebellions occurred, and the will to live became weak. The First of the Khans, Khan Leda, a merciless and calculating individual who operated from the shadows, rose to power in this time of chaos. Dire circumstances called for radical solutions in the eyes of the Khan as she ordered bloody purges to stem the tide of deviancy, corruption, and greed. Castes were established and dissidents were hushed. All roots of humanity were burned away– leaving the newly formed Terran people to rise from the ashes. After consolidating her power her next goal was to find a new home. After several years scouts had found a barren, arid planet with a breathable yet slightly tainted, atmosphere. Descending on Alpha Ceti the Terran's fought the planet itself to survive. Once they began to expand across the world is when they discovered The Towers - an ancient system that cloaked their world allowing them to thrive undisturbed. If the Towers had been there before they landed has been a mystery to the Terran's since they were discovered. The Terrans, warped by their once Human instinct for survival, now seek to guarantee their position of authority in the galaxy. They intend to use their power to guide the errant races to the path of strength, or the will of the Khan, by forcefully removing their weakest aspects so the strong may thriveMaster of Orion website, Terran race bio.. Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars It was during the darkest times of human history that the Age of the Khans dawned. All over their homeworld civil unrest was mounting as society crumbled under the weight of deviancy, corruption and greed. Mankind was poised to destroy itself in a tidal wave of chaos and despair when the First of the Khans rose to power. His callous rule was one of drastic measures, of cullings and purges. Castes were established, dissidents were hushed, and little by little the race was forced to survive. Following his example, the Terran Khanate has continued to secure the survival of their species, and now seeks to guarantee its place in the galaxy for generations to comeMaster of Orion, within game.. .]] Traits Militarist Militarists seek to develop weapons technology. They will build and maintain a large star fleet at all times. Starting Technology: Engineering This race starts with Engineering technology researched. Ground Units: Improved Marine Training Rate Marines are generated 50% faster. Strategists This race plans ahead in every way militarily possible, and is always on the brink of a war economy, intended to support operations in the field. Command Points +20% This race has 20% more Command Points than normal. Ship Cost -20% Cost of ships is lower than normal. Beam Attack +25% Beam Attack is 25% higher than normal Morale +15% Morale is much higher than normal. References Category:Races Category:CtS Races